


Charmer

by Missy



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brownies, Charming The Uncharmable, Double Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, fairy rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Anne enters a fairy ring and must convince the brownies inhabiting it to release her through the art of clever storytelling.





	Charmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeBibish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBibish/gifts).



The reason was simple: the fairy ring was utterly thick with mystery, and Anne was just bursting to uncover it. 

She had been warned. Oh, had she been warned – by Marilla, by her beloved Diana, by everyone she knew. But curiosity had gotten her goat, and she’d taken a picnic and a storybook with her to the ring, ate well and fallen asleep, only to wake up to a cacophony of sound and color. Now she was sitting in the center of a circle of flowers, and tiny winged creatures were buzzing past her ears, chattering their anger at her disruption with full venom.

“How should I make it up to you?” she asked the assemblage. There was a buzz of conversation. Suddenly her hands were tugged forward, toward the book she’d brought. “A lovely choice,” she said.

The brownies gathered close to her skirts and she poured the last of her milk into her empty pie tin. As they cautiously gathered about the tin and began to scoop milk into their mouths, she began to recite. 

They couldn’t keep her here forever if she was clever. 

And Anne Shirley could be clever as a mouse if the occasion suited.


End file.
